


一次深夜到访

by T1213121



Series: 躁郁症治疗记录（ALL福ALL） [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 藤丸立香醒了过来，发现缺乏魔力的福尔摩斯坐在他身边。





	一次深夜到访

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章我曾经发布于Lofter，因为沉船所以全部删除，现在搬运到了AO3。  
> 所有译名基于个人喜好，也是非常私人的性癖，因此不接受任何挂雷文。见一次我反挂一次，谢谢。

藤丸立香是被单人床上突然增加的重量所唤醒的。这并不是芙芙在深更半夜活蹦乱跳地爬上他的床，出于对芙芙习性的了解，藤丸立香更相信它会更直接趴到他的肚子上，像每一只家养猫一样。在眼睛还未完全睁开的黑暗中，藤丸立香看见远处有火光闪烁，然后闻到了粗犷的烟草味道，是教他通过味道辨认烟草的侦探所偏爱的那一种。这迫使藤丸立香打开床头灯坐了起来。  
“福尔摩斯。”他还不甚清醒，说出话来更像高烧不退时的低语，昏沉而迷惘，重复地念着侦探的姓氏，“福尔摩斯。”  
“是的，是我。”坐在床边的男人的确是福尔摩斯，他已经脱下了裹住他瘦高身材的外套，用格外低沉的语气答道，“我出现了一点小问题……有关于魔力。但我和你并没有签订直接的契约，这让我难以通过普通从者藉由迦勒底获取魔力的方式，需要更直接一点。”他难得顿了一下，“这事有些过分下流，即使是我也有些难以启齿，但我由衷希望你能允许我在难以运动前这样做。虽然我也是第一次，但至少——我做过一些调查。”  
藤丸立香略显困惑，他望向福尔摩斯宛如夜明珠般翡翠绿色的眼睛，试图讨到一个解释，这一向是以解明为本源的他最擅长的事情。当下时节，福尔摩斯难得没有开口说出刻薄冷淡的话语，但那白而骨节分明的修长手指抚弄着藤丸立香胡乱翘起的发。藤丸立香只感到素日有力的指尖此刻像是从发间滑过，冷得像迦勒底外寒风呼啸，触到便引来一阵疼痛。他记起华生医生写的故事，福尔摩斯是如猫一样的，他总能保持个人的洁净。可现下，那头总是悉心打理的发正垂在男人干净的脸两侧，魔力的缺失让他的每个动作都像由行尸走肉作出的一般。藤丸立香有点难受。他倾身，像对待一位低落的女性从者一样安慰般抱住男人，引来一阵低笑。  
“在成为需要联络其他人的大问题之前，我还有一些时间。”福尔摩斯灭了烟斗，伸手把它放到一旁，这对于现在的他而言是要费些力气的，一向不受困于行动的侦探因此感到一阵不快，“虽然这并非一次绝佳的体验，但我还是希望你能够乐在其中。”  
不爱穿着上衣沉入睡眠的藤丸立香第一次觉察到自己的不明智。福尔摩斯伸开手掌爱抚着藤丸立香裸露的肌肤，粗糙的指节与清晰的掌纹像藤丸立香内心翻涌的惊天骇浪一般，令他神韵目眩。难耐的呻吟从藤丸立香口中溜出，回响进耳蜗时，藤丸立香突然意识到自己做错了什么，与此同时察觉到身体在福尔摩斯的抚慰下所产生的变化。他紧抿着唇，握住了侦探的手掌，十指纠缠。相比于他的，英国男人的手掌实在宽大。藤丸立香细细感受手心里每一寸纹理，那是一双卷过烟、做过实验、搜索过无数证据的手，现在却因魔力缺失而乏力地取悦着他，可仅仅是简单的抚摸就已让他逐渐勃起。而更重要的是，藤丸立香心底似乎认为自己假若无法勃起才是更可怕的事——并非因为会导致福尔摩斯作为英灵的机能出现问题，更多的，好像是藤丸立香对面前男人最本初的渴求。  
一瞬，藤丸立香的脑内闪过一个不可饶恕的念头：他想和曾经折服世上无数人的侦探做爱，想把侦探按在床上、不顾一切地侵犯到精疲力竭。对一位绅士而言，这是相当耻辱的经历，他或许不会哭喊，还会把紧闭着的薄唇咬出血来，但全都是徒劳的，他无法解决这一番针对侦探本人的暴行。  
阴茎被他人握住的奇妙感觉让藤丸立香从幻梦中回过神来，福尔摩斯的另一只手已经落在他的性器上了。内裤被堪堪扒下来半截，还包着底下的囊袋，已经完全勃起的阴茎头已经有前列腺液分泌出来，在昏暗的灯光下像是初夏雨后晶莹的露珠。福尔摩斯俯下身，像一只猫一样伸出舌舔掉那些液体，继而张嘴包裹住整个龟头。口腔的柔软潮湿让藤丸立香控制不住地发出一声低吟。他的一生中只同女性做过爱，来迦勒底之前或来迦勒底之后，普通人或从者，人数不多，但也有一只手要数。你情我愿的情况下，藤丸立香并不在意玩什么，不出格就好。可他从没在哪个女人那里得到一次口活，只给女人们做过几次。现下，他第一次与男人做爱，也第一次得到了一个口活——即使那格外生疏。  
藤丸立香的最后一点理智让他推开正意图继续让他的阳物深入口腔的福尔摩斯，交缠的十指也随之分离。“这样……不公平。像那些住集体宿舍的男生一样，你也一起。”藤丸立香有些难为情， “我也会给你一个口活……或者你介意的话，用手来也可以。” 他低下头试图避开福尔摩斯的目光，却迎上了对面人儿如平日里一般微微鼓起的裤裆。  
操。  
藤丸立香自恃正人君子，从不会在对方无意时对性有所渴求。然而这回，他一厢情愿地被一个真正有需要来求助而且并不喜欢这事的男英灵撩拨到兴奋，撩拨到想要按着那男人狠狠地操。而男人只是需要魔力补充，仅此而已。就连迫不及待出现的口活本身也只是为了更好地吸收那些魔力。  
“这只是我的需求。”福尔摩斯拢了把滑下来的发，别回耳后，“我会取悦你，藤丸先生，你没必要——”  
去他的正人君子，去他的。  
“让我为你做，或者我去喊达文西帮忙。”藤丸立香义正言辞，“她或许能想到这以外的办法，你没有必要做这些。”  
福尔摩斯很明显地楞了一下，魔力的缺失也许影响到了最耗费能量的大脑，或者是藤丸立香的逻辑已经完全脱轨奔上天边当驯鹿了。  
“这个……我可以自己解决。”藤丸立香眨眨眼睛。他可以在达文西带走福尔摩斯以后在床上想着侦探的模样自慰，那一定会是一次绝妙的高潮。  
“——如你所愿。”福尔摩斯道，“手就可以。”他洁白的手指攀附在金属色的束腰上，抽离着上面如凶杀现场血迹染成般艳红色的带子。  
藤丸立香咽下口水，拉住了他的手，声音颤抖：“我以为你会选择让我喊达文西。”  
“我的魔力供应不同于普通从者，灵基也略有不同。我现在来求助你正因为我不希望这些有关于我本质的事情真相被达文西发现，或者其他任何一位从者。”福尔摩斯厉声道。他突然高亢的声音让藤丸立香有些被吓到，继而，他软了声调，缓慢地解释着：“无论如何，藤丸先生，我是站在正义这一边的，只要你也在，我就永远不会害你。现在，我可以继续解开束腰了吗。”  
“不要。”藤丸立香摇摇头， “这样就很好，我想这样。”  
解开福尔摩斯的裤子花了藤丸立香一点时间，想要把压在束腰下的裤腰拉出来是一件困难事，好在他有一双灵巧的手，而且偶尔会在女人身上做些需要手指更灵巧的事。他拉下福尔摩斯的裤链，将上好布料胡乱地分开，堆积在大腿环上。那大概是枪套，藤丸立香心不在焉地想，虽然用皮带从身后连接着莫名其妙的束腰，看起来像极了女人的吊袜带，但那大概是个枪套，只是英灵化以后不太有用枪的机会了。  
如果福尔摩斯作为反派，则是和莫里亚蒂一样的危险人物。  
藤丸立香想起没遇到他之前迦勒底职员茶余饭后的闲谈，又扬起脸来看着福尔摩斯那双碧玺一般的眼，发现他也凝视着自己。恍惚之前，藤丸立香先行将手攀上了福尔摩斯身下无精打采的玩意儿。侦探或许很少接触性，这种人类本初的粗俗欲望所带来的刺激根本比不上可卡因或吗啡，更不要提那些惊险刺激的工作。藤丸立香惊讶地发现在他的抚慰下，福尔摩斯的那活儿比想象中还要早地抬起头来，握在手里，尺寸比他的要大上一圈——见鬼的英国佬，长得比他高练得比他壮鸟还比他的大，标准日本人藤丸立香咬牙切齿。  
他听见一声短促的笑，来自一样掌握着他阳物的福尔摩斯。  
“这样我是无法亲吻它的。”福尔摩斯道。  
“那让我们换个姿势。”藤丸立香突然松了手，之后用力将福尔摩斯同自己一起拉倒在床上。脱不开手的福尔摩斯差些摔在他的身上，幸而另一只手及时撑住。  
藤丸立香看着他的脸，开始觉得口干舌燥。想要亲吻，想要真正的与他做爱，想要埋在他的颈窝里，感受着血液流通的脉动。“松开手，转个方向，我们就开始。”藤丸立香低语。住集体宿舍的男孩子们从来不会用这种体位，但藤丸立香不认为让福尔摩斯这位绝妙的犯罪心理学家再看着自己是一件很好的事，他对这位犯罪心理学家实施性犯罪的欲望逐渐变得无法控制了。  
福尔摩斯的身体愈发的冷，这不是一个好现象。藤丸立香望向他的目光里带着焦虑，使福尔摩斯顺从地转了方向，被堆积的衣物勒住的阴茎顺着他弓起脊背的动作垂下，晃在仰身半靠住床头的藤丸立香眼前。借着灯光，藤丸立香甚至能看清上面的每一根血管。他伸手套弄着，用平日里自我愉悦时的方式给这位大侦探做个标准的手活。另一边，藤丸立香感受到柔嫩的口腔内壁包裹住他的阴茎。在有节奏地吞吐中夹杂着手的辅助，福尔摩斯有些过度分泌的唾液与前列腺液混在一起，在上下的过程中故意发出格外色情的水声，令他难以抗拒。正像那些口交指南所写的一样。藤丸立香迷迷糊糊地记起那些杂七杂八的知识，福尔摩斯在来之前大概是查过的，看得还刚好同他是一位性学家出品的版本。  
福尔摩斯的舌尖舔过冠状沟时，藤丸立香的手差些握紧，在最后一刻停了下来，迅速地将指尖滑过马眼试图带来些快感缓解可能出现的痛楚。但他还是听到福尔摩斯吃痛的闷哼声。  
“抱歉。”藤丸立香道。  
福尔摩斯没有回答他，只是把进展放慢了一些，一面用双手螺旋向上撸动着，一面用舌尖舔弄着敏感的龟头。别样的舒适感让藤丸立香发自内心的从喉咙中滚出一声呻吟。那双有力的手握在他的阴茎上时是那样的温柔，即使动作上略显青涩，也天才般地赋予藤丸立香一种无与伦比的体验。  
你们天才都是全科的吗。藤丸立香完全不想思考自己突如其来的碎片化感慨究竟从何而来又去向何方，恍若登上天堂的感觉令他思绪游离，抚慰着福尔摩斯阴茎的手也随性换了些只有压力过大时才会出现的新花式。他感受到侦探逐渐紧绷的身体，感受到侦探松软的口腔与粗糙的手，感受到侦探平日里塞满各色想法的大脑中此刻同他一样只剩下追求快感的想法。即使几分钟之前，福尔摩斯刚刚妥协，让藤丸立香解开他的裤子——好吧，或许是神经质御主的乱想，随便啦，藤丸立香很快就不再纠结这个问题，因为他确实的通过肌肤的触碰感受到侦探的愉悦。  
藤丸立香游离的思绪被一下猛吸拽回，渐冷的口腔内壁像处女的阴道一般紧致包裹着他的阳具，他差些就要射出来了。见鬼，他该射出来的，这不是觉得时间短丢脸的时候。但藤丸立香完全没有意料到之后的暴风雨。片刻的吮吸只是最基本的投石问路，当福尔摩斯手口并用一起抚慰着他的阴茎时，藤丸立香几乎忘记了自己手上的事，只能随着神经传来的一浪浪快感在情欲的浪潮中随波逐流，像暴风雨中的一叶扁舟，无法抗争大自然的巨大威力。他呻吟着，不断逼近高潮的边缘。  
他难以自控地射精了。  
这是藤丸立香三个月内第一次释放，时间久到仿佛足够一个人步入天堂面见上帝祷告阿门。但他仍然清晰地听见吞咽的声音，看见翻身坐到床另一侧的福尔摩斯，记起还没完成的任务。  
藤丸立香猛地翻起身来，抓住福尔摩斯正缓慢套弄老二的手。“让我来。”他殷切地望着男人宝石般的眼眸，在看到侦探逐渐迷离的目光时情不自禁地软声，藤丸立香不愿被听出声音中夹杂的情欲沙哑，“求你了？”  
这的确是在条件内的，福尔摩斯允诺了他。藤丸立香凑到福尔摩斯身前，半跪在他大开的双腿中间，惯用的右手在他已高挺的阴茎上游走，熟练地抚过每一处敏感点，试图赋予侦探一场足矣媲美毒品的手活。但对藤丸立香来说，这并不够，他想要更多。他听见粗重的低喘与断续的短词，或许因福尔摩斯正沉溺于他所制造的快感之中给予了他一阵错觉，藤丸立香大胆地低头在侦探额上落下一吻。  
操，他过分逾越了。藤丸立香捕捉到福尔摩斯身体一瞬的僵直，但事情他已经做了，没有回头的可能性。藤丸立香现在还能做的事就是用他剩余的左手抱住福尔摩斯，像要把人揉进怀里似的。只是朋友间的，这位来自十九世纪的绅士应当能够理解。  
逐渐紧密的呻吟不停刺激着藤丸立香的神经，他还没提上裤子，无端的那般害怕自己再因福尔摩斯的声音而二度勃起。即使他确信那样只会从侦探那儿得到第二个爽上天的口活，毕竟藤丸立香的魔力并不比大魔术师们充足，一发解决不了太多的事情。  
比起可卡因，性的冲动与快感来得更为直接，这也让记录里热衷躺在沙发上享受片刻快活的侦探此刻放浪形骸地呻吟着，平日里沉稳冷静的语调在情欲下逐渐化成一汪春水，在藤丸立香的怀里演绎着一场自我放纵。  
藤丸立香想要用什么东西录下这些声音，他便能在日日夜里想起这次特殊经历时借由这些诱人的声音释放。但他没有手再去做了，也没有胆子敢于挑战传说中的侦探的专业项目。藤丸立香只得在手上玩起了花式。那些很少尝试的动作、很少触碰的位置，藤丸立香一一为这位不自知诱惑他的侦探排演。抱着福尔摩斯的左手已经松开了，藤丸立香一边抚弄着坚硬的柱体，一面伸手向下玩弄着睾丸。这是他在完美解决一个特异点后才会给自己的独特奖励，一次完美的双手自慰。在爱抚囊袋的同时抽拉阴茎直至抵到龟头顶部，这刺激对一位正常男性而言是无可比拟的。他毫不意外听到了福尔摩斯几声骤然发出的喘息，其中还意外地夹着几声哭腔。这简直是藤丸立香此生最需珍藏的宝藏。  
在藤丸立香把手指伸进未完全脱掉的裤子里揉按会阴时，福尔摩斯颤抖着高潮了，精液落在藤丸立香手上，混着前液变成黏黏糊糊的一大片，散发着魔力的香味，连藤丸立香都被吸引，想要悄悄地舔上一口。  
“不，那并不是你想的东西。”福尔摩斯拽过纸巾，将藤丸立香的手暂时性的擦“干净”。  
“我想的什么？”藤丸立香往后坐了坐，看着福尔摩斯收拾自己，最后拉起裤链循规蹈矩地将裤腰塞进皮革的束腰里，如此看来就像什么都没发生过一样。  
“我不是普通的从者，但我永远不会害你。”福尔摩斯道，“藤丸先生，你记住这点就足够了。”  
福尔摩斯自顾自借用了藤丸立香的盥洗室，等他再出来时，已同平日里一样干净整洁了。在任何情况下都能保持洁净的能力，藤丸立香想。比起衣冠楚楚的福尔摩斯，他却还近乎全裸地跪坐在床上，借助床头投来的昏暗灯光注视着叼着烟斗准备离开的侦探，目光灼灼。  
藤丸立香相信福尔摩斯已经知道了自己在想什么。  
“如果以后还有这种情况的话，或者想谈论一些别人不能知道的事情——”藤丸立香从床上爬起来，提起睡裤追了几步，凑到福尔摩斯身后，“你尽可以来找我，我会保密的，对任何人。”  
福尔摩斯回身，锐利如鹰的目光扫过藤丸立香，缓缓地吐出一口烟。  
“晚安。”他道。  
“晚安。”藤丸立香关上门，“……歇洛克。”


End file.
